Angels of Demons
by Kuroshibata70
Summary: After eight months of the Avengers Events, the Chitauri are back with a very powerful ally. Thor has called an old friend to help the Avengers with this new threat as a way to be a diplomat for her people. But she is not what the Avengers were expecting. What the heck is Loki doing here? And what is this history between Loki and the new Ally? Loki/OC
1. An Explosions along with New Wars

**What Up, My Peeps of Awesomeness. I have posted a New Story, because this has been on my mind for a while now. I will work on this as I am working on Once in a Lifetime Chance. **

**I own nothing, except Shanna, Rephenheim, and a few Ocs, but not many and they will show up some time later.**

* * *

Nicolas "Nick" Fury as always recognized himself as a hard working man with an intimidating and cold demeanor, which is a good aspect for the type of job position he has. As the Director of SHIELD, he need to be threatening, cold, and a strong capable leader. Not only he has to insure the safety of the people of Earth, but also his Agents.

So, having an explosion in HQ when you're looking over some documents will prove Fury's aspects.

As such earlier today, Fury was sitting in his office at SHIELD HQ looking over some documents about the Chitauri Invasion that happened eight months ago along with the full cost of the damage within the city of New York. He really didn't know how to pay most of it off. He would demand that Stark should contribute to the funding, but knowing him, Stark would leave it as SHIELD's problem as he would say, "Why should I pay for the damages. I saved the city from being nuked. Which means, I don't have to pay shit." Or something in between those words.

But the World Security Council was much worse. They also left it as SHIELD's responsibility to pay for damages as they didn't want to be responsible. Those bastards made Fury's blood boil at times, especially when they sent out a nuke to destroy the enemy while destroying the city and civilians. And they have the audacity to make SHIELD pay for the damages. Fury was close of telling them to shove the responsibility up where the sun don't shine, but he didn't want to lose his position of Director, so he kept his emotions in check.

As Fury was in his own world, a loud exploding sound was heard as the ground slightly shook. He immediately shot up and ran out of his office. He ran down the hall of where the explosion happened. He saw black smoke surrounding the area with debris everywhere. Many agents on the ground either unconscious or still conscious with injuries. Soon more agents, including agent Maria Hill, came running over to be of an assistance.

"Hill, take the injured agents to the infirmary and-" Fury paused as he saw the shadow of a figure coming out of large hole in front of him that was created by the explosion.

He quickly grabbed his gun from his holster as did the other agents and Maria. They all pointed at the hole when the mysterious figure has came out. The one thing Fury can say about the figure was that it wasn't human at all. The figure was of a pure white skin as it had the physical body of a male. It had giant blue eyes, that held no emotion, which in this case made Fury slightly uncomfortable. It basically looked like a humanoid robot from those Sci-fi movies, but more advance. In it's right hand was some type of pure white gun that looked like an advance bazooka.

Because of the unknown weapon, Fury didn't move as he asked, "Who are you?"

It blinked as it said, "We are coming." It said in an emotionless monotone. "We shall attack and take over this planet approximately six months." It's voice was so robotic, like it was programmed to say such words.

"Who are you? Who are we?" Fury demanded, but the unexpected happened. It suddenly blinked and exploded along with it's weapon. Fury and the other agents covered their eyes as it happened. When Fury uncovered his eyes, he saw no more of the pure white stranger as one thing was going through his mind, Earth was going to war again.

"Hill, tell the Avengers that we are going to have a meeting, right now."

"Yes, Sir." Hill said as she went to go call the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

~Some Time Later~

Just like what Fury ordered, Hill has contacted the Avengers and told them to meet at Stark Tower, which was very easy as the Heroes started to live with each other after the Invasion, because Tony actually wanted the team to leave him. So, when Fury got to Stark Tower, he saw the Avengers, minus a certain Tony Stark, in the meeting room sitting at the oval table.

"Where's Stark?" Fury asked agitated, but before anyone could answer, Stark rolled into to room, eating a cheeseburger. He sat in his chair and prompt his feet up, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hello, team. Sorry, I'm late. I was busy as I am a very busy man." Tony said as he finished his burger.

Before anyone could make a comment, Fury cleared his throat loudly, making everyone give him his undivided attention. "Can we get back at the topic at hand? And Stark, we know damn well that you weren't busy." Tony just shrugged, as Fury continued. "Earlier today, an explosion happened at HQ." Many gasps were heard as Fury went on. "We were able to capture the incident on camera. Look." Fury tapped a few buttons and a some holographics appeared with a video clip of today's explosion.

The video played as it showed the explosion, making some agents go into unconsciousness or injured. Then the pure white skinned Humanoid thing showed up with some type of weapon. It said the warning of "we" will invade and take over in the next six months. Then the video ends with the Humanoid thing self-destructing itself along with its weapon.

Many of the Avengers had their jaws dropped when Tony recovered and said, "Um...what in the blazing fuck was that?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out. But before we could get answers, it self-destructed. It left no traces telling that it was even there...more like not even there to begin with." Fury could see that Bruce was trying to figure out the scientific possibilities of that happening.

"So, SHIELD has no knowledge of who or what that was?" Asked Captain Steve, with confusion.

"During the mean time, yes. So I am expecting for you to prepare yourself for another war with another Alien race." said Fury, as he heard a groan from Stark. He turned to look at Thor, who looked like he was pondering on an important matter. "Thor, since you are our specialist in this area, do you know what that was or where it comes from?"

Thor shook his head, "I know not. But they do seem quite familiar, but I know nothing."

"Great," exclaimed Tony as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Not only we going to go into another war, but we have no information about the I Robot wannabes." He sighed as he slumped into his chair.

Thor looked down at the table deep in thought as he tried to remember these creatures, but he couldn't. They seem so familiar. Just then, his eyes widened as he raised his head. He knew someone that would very highly have the knowledge about the new enemy. "Actually my friends, I may not have the knowledge of these creatures, but I know someone who might."

The Avengers and Fury looked at the Norse Thunder God with curiosity as Natasha asked, "Who is this person and how would they know about this thing?"

"She is an old friend of mine. We have not spoke in some time, but I know she still values our companionship." Thor smiled slightly at the thought of this person. "She and her people value knowledge greatly. They travel around the Universe to obtain information about all worlds. It is more likely that she will know of this enemy."

"Wait, wait, wait." started Tony as he put his feet on the ground to get a closer look at Thor. "Her people? You're saying that she is not Asgardian." Thor nodded. "Well, explain more about your little friend, Point Break." Tony gestured Thor to move on.

"Yes, well, her world is called Rephenheim. It is one of the oldest planets in the Universe. Rephenheim is not only known for its vast knowledge of the Universe, but also for its many battles and victories. The people are known for causing even the most powerful races to go extinct. " Many of the Avengers widened their eyes, even Fury, who was now very interested in Thor's friend. "They have earned the name of "God-Killers.""

"God-Killers? Have they tried to go to war with Asgard?" Asked Clint, in full interest.

Thor shook his head, "No, they have not. They are great Allies. Rephenheim have even assisted Asgard in the war with Jotunheim. They were also enemies with the Frost Giants, so they have assisted us. Ever since, Rephenheim has been are great Ally. It is best to have them as Allies than enemies, but since we are not putting harm on her people, then she will not hold sudden resentment towards you."

"Thor, just who is your friend?" Questioned Fury. If this person was a part of a race of people that powerful and knowledgeable, then she will be a great aspect. And since she is friends with Thor, she will be easy to persuade to be on the Avengers.

"In your language, she would be called Shanna Svalta of Rephenheim. The Current Ruler of Rephenheim." Thor answered.

Wait..what? "Hold on their big guy." Tony held his hands up to pause everything. "You're saying that your friend is the _Ruler _of these people known as "God-Killers?""

"Why, yes." Thor said confused by the tone of Tony's voice.

'_Not only that Thor's friend is a part of this powerful race, she is also the Ruler of it. Which means, she has to be the most powerful one, right?' _Thought Fury. '_This means not only we would get help from a powerful force, but we would be on good terms with this planet, if we play our cards right. But that doesn't mean that she is still not threatening. She is the leader of these "God-Killers." I might need to interrogate her to get more information about her planet. It seems that Thor is not telling us everything.' _ "Thor, go get your friend. I think we would all like to meet her."

Thor jumped out of his seat with a smile as he thought that he will see Shanna again. "Very well." He turned a heel to more than likely go to the roof to summon up the Bifrost. "But I do have to say." He paused as he looked over his shoulder. "Do not be alarmed if she does or says something...shocking. She is unique in that sense." With that, Thor left, leaving the Avengers thinking about this woman named Shanna, who will help them with their cause.


	2. An Old Friend with a Sad Heart

Today was a good day as it was peaceful and serene on the planet of Rephenheim, the Home of the Legendary "God-Killers." Rephenheim is one of the oldest planets in the Universe filled with knowledge and brave warriors. The planet of Rephenheim on the surface looked pinkish blue, but on the land it somewhat looked like the landscape of Earth, except the the clouds are pink, the trees are blue and the water is white and tastes more sweeter than Earth water. It has a lot of vegetation and agricultural space as the rest is more Urban with castle-like homes that houses the Nobles as the lower ranked citizens lived in tiny, yet comfortable villas.

Upon the distant North of the Urban lands, was an enormous white castle, the Home of the Rephenheimian Royal Family. The servants and maids were doing their jobs as the chefs were cooking today's luncheon for the Royal Family members.

In the decent sized white throneroom with handmade red rugs that had golden outlines embroidered within the rugs as the white crafted columns was among the corners of the room as giant sky blue vases was sitting beside the giant throneroom doors.

In the room was a lovely black throne chair that had a girl sitting on the chair. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached to her mid-back as there was a slight curl at the end of her left sided bangs. Her eyes were one of the many unique qualities about her as she had Heterochromia iridium, meaning to have two sets of different eye colors. Her left eye is pink as her right eye is orange while the pupils was not a normal shape. Her pupils were in the shape of the Earth Christian Cross. She had light tan skin as she had small and petite figure with no curves as she stood at 5'3. She has white wings on her back, above her hips and a blue spiky halo over her head, which are the trademark features of Rephenheimian people. The people were always mistaken for Angels, which is a race that they are far from being related to. The girl basically looked like a tiny teenager, but she is much older than some teenager. This girl is Shanna Svalta of Rephenheim, the current ruler of the "God-Killers." She was in her favorite light blue sleeveless tunic dress, reading an old leather book when the doors opening made her eyes turn away from her book.

Two of her maids was opening the doors, revealing a face that she has not seen in some time. "Hello, Thor." she smiled elegantly as she closed her book.

Thor walked up until he was in front of Shanna, with his one knee on the ground and his right hand over his chest. This was the respectful bow of Rephenheim. "Princess Shanna of Rephenheim. It is lovely to see you once again."

"As the same to you, Thor. But I must say, I have told you many times not to call me Princess. We are companions." Shanna said as she looked down at Thor with a slight smirk.

Thor chuckled as he stood up, "Very Well, Shanna. It has seem that you have not changed much."

"Oh?" Shanna questioned playfully. "Would you like it if I did changed, Thor?"

Thor shook his head, "No. If you changed, then I know Ragnarok is upon us." The both of them let out a hearty laugh together, like the friends that they were. But when the laughter died down, Thor's face went serious as he looked at Shanna, who was curious about his current expression. "On a more serious matter, I am need of assistance. And only you can help."

Shanna's expression went from curious to emotionless in an instant. Thor has known long enough to know that when Shanna's face is emotionless, it is very difficult to tell what she is thinking. Shanna closed her eyes for a moment before getting off of her throne chair. "Come Thor. We shall head to the Gardens and discuss. I shall have my maids make us some tea." Her voice was of hard commandment that Thor had to listen to her. In this tone of her voice, she meant business.

Shanna lead Thor to the Gardens of the Rephenheim Castle. It was a sight to behold. Many beautiful flowers and plants bloom graciously as the many flowers are in many unique shapes and colors. Soon Thor and Shanna was sitting in elegant black chairs that matches the black table that had clear teacups and clear teapots upon it.

"So, Thor, what is this serious matter you wish to speak of?" Shanna asked as she crossed her legs and placed her folded hands on top of them with no emotion on her face.

The maid poured light blue colored tea into the cups and placed a tiny purple flower to add more flavor into the tea. At first when Thor witnessed this, he thought it was very bizarre, but over time he learned that it was just a part of the Rephenheim culture.

"Yes, but allow me to start to the very beginning." Then Thor started to tell Shanna of his banishment to Earth, which she didn't know about, to the Chitauri Invasion that was lead by Loki, which was eight months ago in Earth times. He told her about the Avengers, a group of Superheroes who fought the Chitauri and won. For the past eight months everything was peaceful, until just hours ago, this organization named SHIELD has received a message from a strange Humanoid robot creature that said that "We" will attack.

"Which is the reason I am here, Shanna. My friends and I need your knowledge to have a fighting chance. If I know anyone that has vast knowledge of the Universe, it would be you." Thor's voice matched his serious expression as he looked dead into her different colored eyes.

"I am knowledgeable, am I?" Shanna cockily said. "You do know that if I decide to help your Earth friends, then I require something in return."

Thor nodded knowingly, "Yes, I know. It has been the way of your people for a millenia. But I shall allow you to explain to my friends, but fare warn, they are stubborn."

Shanna chuckled, breaking her down to buisness expression, "You act like you don't know me Thor. But your problem does seem urgent. So, I will come to Earth and have a discussion with these Avengers. I have not decided on anything, but I shall highly think upon it."

Thor gave Shanna a light smiled, "Thank You, Shanna. I shall tell my friends of this news."

"But Thor," Shanna said with seriousness in her voice. "I must ask you, what is Loki doing now?"

Thor's smile faltered. He frowned deeply as thought of his brother. "After the Invasion, Odin had him imprisoned for the rest of his days. He sits in his cell reading books and such. There is no regret on his face, but I look into his eyes, their...empty."

Shanna was silent for a long time as she thought of Loki. "Thor, even after of what he has done, does your feelings change?"

"NO!" Thor yelled out in slight exasperation. "I know what Loki has done was wrong and I know he deserves punishment. But...if I would have been a better brother, then Loki would not have fallen into the path of Evil." Thor looked down at his half finished tea in utmost sadness. "But I know deep down that he is not an Evil being. We have grew up together...we played together...we fought together...but we have fought each other. I know Loki is not Evil. If I would have been a better brother, then..." Thor stopped before he started to ramble in depression.

Shanna has been most silent as Thor let out his feelings. She looked at him with sympathy, which she only gives to people who she can trust. That number of people is very small. "Thor...despite what you think, you are a good brother. You still have faith in him even if he has done a wrong. I know people who would give up on their sibling, even for minimal, petty things. So, Thor, do not think of yourself in that manner." She slightly smiled to reassure Thor that she was being honest. "Which is why, I have a plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Thor questioned, even through his gloom.

Shanna smirked a little as she explained, "As of right now, you and your mortal friends know nothing of this new enemy. But one thing we do know is that they will invade and invasions often have an enormous group coming. So, as a way for Loki to be redeemed, he shall help in this cause." This made Thor's eyes widened, but allowed Shanna to continue. "Ask Odin to let Loki have a chance to redeem himself. Tell him that he would have to help the Avengers, his enemy. Loki would be out of his cell and he would be another addition to this cause. I know your Avenger friends has hatred for him, but as time goes on and when they actually get to know him like we do, then they would change their feelings. I'm not saying that it will happen, but there's a chance that they might. Like you Thor, you grew a love for Earth to the point that you want to protect it with your very life. As such, if Loki sees what he has caused, then he would feel what he done was wrong and regret it, but with you there by him, he might be able to forgive himself and he would not have that empty look in his eyes. You are his brother, Thor. With your support, he will forgive himself."

Thor kept his wide eyed expression on his face. The plan was genius! If he would ask Odin to let Loki be redeemed then, then everything Shanna has said would play out. "Shanna, that might work."

"Not might. Will. It will happen. But you would also have to tell Loki himself. I doubt he would listen to Odin of what he has to say."

"Right." Thor nodded as he thought of how he would need to approach Loki. He will get his brother back.

As the serious talk over, Thor and Shanna was walking about among other topics. Thor talked highly about the mortal woman named Jane Foster, who was captured his heart. Shanna was happy that Thor found someone that had him so smitten, but Shanna's heart was somewhere else.

Soon as it was becoming dark, Thor thought it was a good time to leave to go ask Odin about the redeeming for Loki. As the two Royals gave each other a brief hug goodbye, Shanna went back into the castle to eat her dinner then take a hot bath before calling it a day.

As she was laying in her large canopy bed, she only thought of one thing. "Loki..." She sadly closed her eyes as she went to sleep, thinking about the God of Lies.


	3. Of Memories and Her Enterance

On Asgard

After his visit on Rephenheim, Thor landed on his home of Asgard with the help of the Bifrost Guard, Heimdall. He was greeted by the golden man before reaching to the Golden Asgardian Palace. Many of the servants and maid bowed to the Asgardian Prince as he walked through the halls of the Palace to the Throne Room, where his father would most likely be.

Soon Thor walked into the Throne Room, where his father, Odin, was sitting at with his trusted ravens, Huginn and Muninn on both sides of his throne chair as he held Gungnir in his right hand. Thor kneeled in front of his father when he reached to the throne chair.

"All-Father." Thor said, as he was still kneeling to his father.

"Son. To what do I owe for your surprise visit?" Odin questioned as he eyed his son.

"I have a request, father." Thor responded as he noticed Odin arch an eyebrow. "I request that Loki should be redeemed by assisting Midgard for the upcoming invasion."

"Invasion? Tell me of this invasion." Said Odin.

As his father requested, Thor told him about the bombing at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and the mysterious new enemy that will invade in the next six months.

Odin did not say a word as he listened intently to his eldest son. As Thor went silent after explaining the situation, Odin said, "Why must Loki assist the Midgardians? He is their enemy after all."

Thor nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I know. But if Loki sees his wrongdoings, then he shall feel regret. He shall see the good Midgard has to offer as I did. Loki will be redeemed if he assists his enemies, who will be able to forgive him and his actions."

Odin sat in silence as he was deep in thought. Thor gulped silently as the atmosphere was heavy as his father was quiet.

"I have made my decision. Loki shall assist Midgard. But his magic will be restrained unless needed for an extreme situation. Loki shall be watched by either you or your Midgardian comrades. Are these conditions clear?"

Thor smiled, "Yes, Father. But allow me to tell Loki as he will not listen to you if you are in his presence." Yes, the start of the plan is working! Like Shanna has said.

Odin nodded, "Very well. You shall speak to him about his redemption and the conditions." Just as Thor stood, Odin asked, "Son, who has truthfully requested Loki's redemptions." Odin smirked at Thor's shocked face. "I do see all."

"Just an old friend." Thor said cryptically as he turned his heel to go to the dungeons, where his brother is held.

* * *

In the dungeons, Loki was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. He was in a dark green shirt that was slightly torn along with black pants that has some rips as his hair was dishevelled, but he somehow looked intimidating.

Loki looked up from his book when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He noticed that it was the man who he used to call brother, Thor.

Loki closed his book as he grinned at Thor, "My dear Thor, to what do I owe to be in your humble presence?"

Thor sighed as he scowled at his younger sibling, "I am not in a gaming mood. You have brought this onto yourself, brother." he looked into his brother's green eyes. "If you have not succubed to your lust for power then you would not be sitting in this cell, wasting your days."

"You are not my brother, Odinson." Loki spat venomously. "I was never your brother. I am not even Asgardian." Loki's green eyes became poisonous. "I was to be King and you took that from me!"

"It was not your place to rule!" Thor yelled angrily. "The mortals are not your play toys. You spoke of control, yet you caused chaos. Until you understand that, then you will not know true happiness."

Loki snarled in disgust, "You are nothing, but a big oaf. You expect me to believe that you care for my happiness." he opened his book and went back to reading.

Thor sighed as he looked at Loki with tired eyes, "I did not come here to fight with you. I have came here to bear some news." Thor noticed Loki arch up an elegant eyebrow. "Midgard is expecting an invasion. I have persuaded father to have allow you to be of an assistance of the Avengers."

Loki whipped his head to look at the blonde, thinking that he must of hit his head hard with his hammer. "Are you mad, Thor? Do I get a say in this? I do not want to defend those pathetic mortals."

"This is be a way for you to be redeemed, Brother. To be released from your cell." Thor said, surprisingly gentle.

Loki scoffed, "What if I do not wish to be redeemed? I happen to like my cell with my books. And I am not your brother."

"You maybe the Liesmith, but I can see through you. You wish to be free from this cell. Am I wrong?" Questioned Thor.

Loki was quiet as he avoided Thor's gaze. He did want to be free from his cell, but if the only way for him to be free is to help those lowly mortals, then he would rather rot in this cell.

"How did you persuade Odin to allow me to be redeemed? Or better yet, how did you get the idea to allow me to be redeemed?" Loki said as he looked at Thor with his brows knitted together. He knows that Thor is not the most brightest color out of the crayon box.

Thor sighed, "I got the idea from our friend, Shanna." Thor didn't notice Loki slightly widening his eyes. "I had visited her earlier to make a request for her assistance as she is the most knowledgeable person I know, who may have knowledge of this new enemy."

Loki's widened eyes suddenly thought that the floor was interesting. Shanna Svalta of Rephenheim. He has not seen her in a long time. He has always wondered how she was doing, especially since she is the current ruler of a powerful realm. She was an interesting woman, who rivaled his magical abilities. He always thought of her as his one true best friend as she had the intelligence and wit that, even though he would never admit it, was superior than his.

He remembers the first time he has ever met her.

_Asgard-A long time ago (During Pre-Teen Years)_

_It was a celebration of some sort, Odin hosted this giant feast, where many allies of Asgard was invited. The Royal family of Rephenheim was there, which was only the three of them. Lucien Svalta was the Ruler of Rephenheim as he was dressed in his finest silver armor along with his Queen, Mina, who was in a long lavender gown that showed her elegant shoulders and beauty. They were with their only child, Shanna, who was separated from her parents. _

_Loki was with his brother, Thor as they were speaking to Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif. Fandral would flirt with mostly all of the girls at the party as Sif would roll her eyes. Volstagg would have five or more helpings of...well everything as Hogun would watch silently, but everyone could tell in his eyes that he was enjoying himself at the celebration. _

_It was just then when Loki slightly looked over to his left that he saw her. That he saw Shanna for the first time. She was standing near the balcony of the room. She had a red beverage in her hands, which she drunk elegantly from. She was in a pure white gown that slightly showed her back, but her white wings were fully out. Her strawberry blonde hair along with her spiky blue halo matched well with her light tan skin that made her look more beautiful in her gown. The moon was out along with the stars and the night, which illuminated her whole figure. _

_To Loki, she looked more than beautiful and gorgeous. Those words were not enough to describe her. If Loki could find the words to describe her then he would say that she looked like a Goddess and her beauty rivals Freyja's beauty. _

_Even though that he was just a pre-teen, Loki decided that he had to have her. There was no ifs, but how and when. How was he going to get her and when will that happen. _

"_Brother, who is that Maiden?" Loki asked as he never took his green eyes away from Shanna. _

_Thor looked at his younger brother then at Shanna. "That is Shanna Svalta of Rephenheim. The princess and heir of the Rephenheim throne." He noticed the dreamy look on Loki's face as he took a glance at Shanna. "You know, except for looking at her, go and introduce yourself." _

_Loki slightly blushed as he looked away to avoid the gazes from his brother, "Surely you jest." _

"_If you will not introduce yourself to her, then I shall." Stated Fandral as he was gazing at the Rephenheimian princess. He began walking towards her, until he felt a hand on his chest. He saw Loki with a glare. _

"_Very well, I shall introduce myself to her." Loki took his hand off of Fandral's chest as he quickly walked over to the princess. He was not going to let Fandral or any other boy have her. Not any one, especially Fandral. _

_As Shanna was gazing at the night, Loki stayed a few feet away from her, unsure of what to do. He took a deep breath as he finally spoke, Shanna turned to look at the green eyed boy. _

"_The night is surely beautiful." Loki looked at her expression, which was unreadable as she didn't say anything. He scowled at himself in his head for saying such a stupid line. But then he looked up when Shanna said something. _

"_It is beautiful. Probably more beautiful than our moons. On Rephenheim, we have nine moons which allows us to tell us the day of the week. But none are probably more beautiful than this moon on Asgard." _

"_O-oh." Loki said intelligently said. "I am Loki Odinson of Asgard." _

"_I know. I am Shanna Svalta of Rephenheim." She slightly bowed to the young prince. "It is lovely to meet you, your Grace." _

"_You may call me Loki." He suddenly said. "I care not for such formalities at this time." _

"_Very well. Then you shall call me Shanna." She looked at the boy and noticed of how tense he was. She smirked as she chuckled a little. "You do not have to be afraid." her smirk got bigger. "I don't bite." _

_Loki blushed, "I-I am not afraid." As he looked at the ground. He looked up when he heard Shanna laugh. It was one of the most melodic sounds he has ever heard. Loki gained the confidence to finally stand beside the princess. He noticed that her eyes were of pink and orange with strange pupils. He thought that her eyes were a bit weird, but were beautiful like her. "What are you doing here? Standing alone?"_

_Shanna looked at Loki, sighing. "Giant parties are not my scenery. I would rather read in peace than be at a place with sloppy, drunken men all over." _

_Loki smiled as he laughed. Shanna smiled at the prince's laughter. As Loki's laughter died down, he asked, "If you like books, I shall take you to the library. I think of the library as my private sanctuary." _

_Shanna nodded at the offer as she held out her hand, "Then lead the way, Loki." She smiled lightly. _

_Loki looked at the hand before slowly taking it with a small blush, but he smiled anyway. "Yes, Shanna."_

_Like of what Loki said, he lead Shanna to the library, which was now their private sanctuary. _

Present time

Yes, Loki remembered that memory real well. It was one of his most cherished memories. Even though he disliked the mortals, especially the Avengers, he would get to see Shanna again, which would lift up his spirits.

After moments of silence, Loki sighed as he looked at the blonde, "Very well. I shall be of an assistance."

Thor smiled as he went to find a guard to release his brother.

* * *

When Thor returned, a pair of gauntlets were placed upon Loki's forearms, which restrained his magic. The gauntlets could only be removed by Thor, which he decided he would remove for only serious situations. Soon the two brothers went to the Bifrost to go to Midgard. Thor hoped that Shanna would be there soon.

When they reached to the home of the Avengers, the reactions were different once the team saw Loki. All Hell broke loose as Tony had all of his security weapons trained on him as Steve was ready to attack him with his shield. Clint had his arrows pointed at him as Natasha had her guns pointed at his head. Bruce was in the back, preparing himself to Hulk out if things got out of hand.

"Friends!" Thor yelled as he stepped in front of his brother. "Do not attack. He is here to assist us to fight this new evil."

"We don't need his help! He killed a lot of people!" Yelled Clint. "He turned me into his puppet!"

Just then the door opened, showing Fury with his two most trusted agents, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, who the Avengers figured out was still alive, which pissed them off for a long time. Fury wanted to come back to see if Thor was back with his friend, but his eyes met the sight of the God of Mischief. Him and his two agents quickly pulled out their guns and aimed at him.

Loki rolled his eyes as he sighed mentally as Fury said, "What the hell is he doing here?!"

Just when Thor was about to explain himself, a golden light illuminated into the room. Everyone covered their eyes until the light slightly died down. The Mortals plus the Demigods looked at the light only to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair and white wings, wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that had frills that the ends.

The Mortals pointed their weapons at the threat as she descended on the ground and the golden light disappeared.

The girl had her eyes closed as Fury cautiously step forward with his gun trained at her, but he kept his distance, unknown of what she could do or what she was.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing her Heterochromia iridium of pink and orange as the pupils look like the Christian Cross. He thought her eyes were slightly creepy looking, like they looked into your soul.

"Well," The girl started. "I did not expect such a greeting, but what do you expect from Mortals." She placed her hand on her hip as she cocked her head slightly.

"I asked who are you?" Fury said, losing his patience.

"My name is Shanna Svalta. I am the Current Ruler of Rephenheim, the Home of the Legendary God-Killers." She said with such pride. She smirked when she noticed the Mortals shocked faces. "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

**What an entrance! You got a little bit of Loki and Shanna's past, but there will be more! Next time, you will learn more about Rephenheim and see the interaction between the Avengers with Shanna!**


End file.
